The Aesthetic Ones
My Grandmother owned this very creepy ass house with these very creepy looking stuffed scarecrow bears she had on shelves in one of the rooms. And guess who got to sleep in that very room every weekend? That's right, me! All those things would surround me at night and stare right at me with those empty expressions on their faces. Each and every time I went to visit my Grandmother on weekends, I would wake up screaming in the middle of the night, or at least that is what my Grandmother would tell me when I got up in the morning, and me not remembering a single thing of the event. This scenario kept up every night during the weekend, and I one day asked my Grandmother if she would remove those hideous things from the room. She gladly removed them from there, and I no longer got the nightmares I would have every night. I was nightmare free for 3 weeks. One night, which was the next weekend I got to visit my Grandmother, I had a nightmare of those scarecrow bears on the shelves again, but they were giving me more menacing expressions than in the other dreams I had. They started one by one getting off the shelves and surrounding my bed. I told them to get back, but they would not listen to me. They then started getting on top of my bed. I was so frightened, that I would not dare move a single muscle in my body. The scarecrow bears started getting on top of me and pinning me down on the bed. One of the bears held out a ball of yarn and a needle. He then started stitching my mouth together! I was weeping at the intense pain as the scarecrow bear ran the needle through my mouth. I soon found myself not being able to speak at all. I wanted to scream very badly, but I just could not do so. My mouth was sealed shut. I attempted to move, but those small things were so strong, they were capable of pinning me down to the bed to the point where I could not move at all. I suddenly woke up sweating. I noticed that there were no scarecrow bears around on the shelves or anywhere in the room. I was relieved as Hell that it was just a dream, but it was most realistic dream I had ever had. The next morning, I decided not to tell my Grandmother about the experience since I did not want her worrying about me. The rest of the day, I could not get that damn dream out of my head. Just thinking about those bears sewing that needle through my mouth made me shudder. I was so afraid to go to bed that night dreading that I would have the same nightmare. I was not able to sleep most of night, so I just stayed up reading a book. It was 12:00 A.M., and I was feeling drowsy. My eyelids slowly started to close, and before I knew it, I was asleep. A sudden menacing laugh threw my eyelids wide open, and I found myself tied to my bed. To my horror, the menacing laughter came from none other than the scarecrow bears, surrounding my bed just as they did in my dream with the same horrific look on their faces. I let out a large ear-piercing scream, pleading for my Grandmother to help me. A scarecrow bear suddenly spoke saying, "There is no one here to help you now." All the bears started laughing maniacally, then one of them pulled the covers off of a large object plastered to the wall. It was something I never noticed there before. It was my Grandmother crucified to a wooden stick! Her eye sockets were empty, and her mouth was sewn shut. I again let out another ear-piercing scream, but to no avail. No one came to my plead. I was sobbing to myself, wishing to myself that this was all another big nightmare. A scarecrow bear spoke again saying, "This is not a dream, and you will soon be part of our collection!" All of the bears suddenly got on top of my bed and surrounded me. I suddenly started remembering my nightmare, and knew exactly what was going to happen next. A scarecrow bear came out of the crowd and held out a ball of yarn and a needle. It walked up in front of me. I begged them to spare me, but all they would respond with was a maniacal laugh. I knew this was it. There was no way out, but before they proceeded to sewing up my mouth, I asked them, "Who are you?" The scarecrow bear responded with, "We are the Aesthetic Ones."--566921 (talk) 03:02, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Category:Creepypastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Original Story Category:Real Life Category:Dreams/Visions